You brighten up my life
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: *edited* This is a one-shot of my fave. song of my fave couple.H/U.. i understand that this couple is very old.. but this originally was for them and i tried to change.. didn't work.. it's about how they found each other


YOU BRIGHTEN UP MY LIFE

Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing… Obviously, why else would it be in this section.

~~Blaze-chan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'M BACK!!!! YAY!! You don't how CRAZY I was without my computer.. hehe.. This is a lil gift to those who been waiting ::mutters:: like there are anyway.. ::cheerfully:: On a more lighter note.. I'll get the next chapters for oSaM and PMMP out soon. This is an old story.. One I had planned to put out before my computer broke down ::whimpers:: I don't think I can go through that again.

I absolutely love this song and I had to write a one shot about this song. As you know, the song doesn't belong to me, sadly. The song is, of course, 'you brighten up my life,' by an Asian girl group called One Voice, or Voice five (I think they changed their name), and they're from America, but still.

By the way, I hope you like, it was kind of fun to write this. 

Disclaimer: nothing but the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(aahhh ah ahh) you brighten.. (you brighten)_

_(aaaaahh ah ahhhh) you brighten up my life_

~~~~

Her world was gloomy, not one speck of sunlight glimmered the grey sky. It suited though; life had taken a steep downward slope the day she broke up with Mamoru. 

~Flashback~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhh!!! I'm late," screamed a shrill voice, everyone winced, it was a daily occurrence, and worst was; you could hear it five blocks away.

As soon as the shout was heard, a smoking path breezed through, the spectators on the sidewalk could just stare, was running that fast even possible?

Usagi came to a halt, pausing to catch her breath, glancing at her wrist watch it read 10:22, "great, I'm only twenty minutes late."

Regaining her breath, she walks into the Crown Arcade, where she was suppose to meet Mamoru."

"Ossu Mamo-ch.." she trails off, he had the most terrible frown on his face, what was wrong of him to act that way?

"Daijobu?" Usagi asked, concerned for her love.

His frown merely deepens, frowning down upon her, "Usagi I've had enough," she was beginning to have a sinking sensation; he'd always called her Usako but not now.

"I've tried to put up with your faults, but I'm just sick of it. Your constant wailing, your ditzy attitude, your damn annoying behavior. I've tried, tried for Chibi-Usa, but I can't take it anymore, destiny or no, we are through."

Usagi stands there, stock-still, Mamoru just shakes his head, gazing at the pathetic princess. He leaves, disgusted at the thought of being in a presence like hers.

Motoki, who had been watching the scene secretly goes to Usagi, he was worried, she looked distraught, like her world had been shattered.

He gently led her to a booth, private, where none could see much.

Snapping out of her stupor, she looks up to see the kind face of Motoki, she gave him a weak smile in thanks.

Usagi couldn't believe it, she thought Mamoru understood, they had met due to her 'ditzy' attitude, and thought that he knew she was like that.

Wasn't a person supposed to like you the way you are?  

It pained her really, she thought Mamoru understood. He knew she was klutzy, knew she was a bit air headed and dumb, but why did he go out with her in the first place if she had all those 'faults.'

Destiny.

Now she remembered why, Usagi who had been a graceful and beautiful princess was engaged to the dashing and handsome Endymion. That was a thousand years ago, she thought bitterly, whereas Mamoru was the same, Usagi was drastically different.

The mirror adjacent to her proved that: stringy blonde hair that looked somewhat limp, pitiful puffy red-blue eyes, scrawny figure and a pale complexion. 

No wonder. even she wouldn't like that.

Mamoru was right; there was nothing about her worth loving. 

She ran, ran back home.

Motoki watched, disturbed at Usagi's behavior. He frowned; Mamoru would have hell to pay when he saw him again.

~End Flashback~

Placing her forehead on her window, Usagi feels the cool glass as she stares at the streets blurred by the rain beyond.

She had imprisoned herself in her room for more than a week; the only time she went out was to use the bathroom. She was glad it was their school break; she didn't want her parents to force her to go to school.

By now everyone was worried, her weight was lessening, and you could see her bones start to show. It hurt them that whatever they tried to do wouldn't work, what would happen to make the happy go lucky blonde they so loved to turn so miserable?

Despite there worrisome behavior, Usagi paid no heed. 

Sigh, she wished life could turn around. 

A few weeks had past, and Usagi was getting back to the way she was.

Slowly.

Truth was, she wasn't even at a minimal amount to her usual disposition. Most feared it would stay that way. Scared that she'd close up, everyone tried their best to cheer her up, it was there turn to help the girl that helped them, they could only do that in the least. 

They all missed the girl that never ceased to make them laugh, be it by her smile and personality, or her clumsiness that never failed to put a smile in the coldest hearts.

She walked home, school was back, and her loner behavior made her do things she'd never usually do. Imagine Luna's surprise to see Usagi reading a book, not a comic, but a book. 

She had fainted.

Usagi smiled dimly at the memory, had she been the same she would have full blown laughed but that day all she did was sigh and place Luna on her bed so she would be more comfortable.

Her friends helped her, got her through her days; they helped her realize that Mamoru was just blind.

Blind to her other qualities that drew people to her. 

She smiled, she was glad to have friends like them, they made her see that it wasn't all about attitude, but what was on the inside: the truth behind her.

That she was a girl that loved everything around her and hated when others were in pain. She was a girl who brought sunshine in peoples lives despite her other faults, that's why people loved her.

That they would, quite cheerfully, beat Mamoru to a pulp. Even sweet Ami and gentle Michiru offered a task they'd usually find distasteful. 

~Flash back~

"Usa-chan, please tell us what we can do to make you feel better," Makoto had pleaded. Tired, and scared, of the blank look that never left her best friends eyes.

"Odango," Usagi flinched.

Glares were sent to a certain raven head senshi, Rei cursed at her mistake, she just wanted Usa-chan to feel better.

Determined eyes steeled, Rei strides towards Usagi and started shaking her, yelling all the while, "you're going to feel better whether you like it or not!!"

Usagi doesn't respond.

Rei stops, only to kneel in front of Usagi and take her hands, desperation quietly in her voice, "please Usa-chan, snap out of it. I'll break Mamoru's neck if I have to."

Agreements chorused the room.

But two in particular stood out.

Michiru, who had always been the one to soothe Haruka after finding their hime hurt remarked, "I wouldn't mind landing a punch or two in the konayaro's stomach."

Everyone stared, especially Hotaru who never heard her 'mama' swear before and Haruka who was always getting berated on her language. Add to the fact they just heard Michiru consider going violent… to a human.

"I agree. A couple of bashings should be a sufficient amount of reparations Mamo-baka has done to our Usagi, maybe further."

For the Inners, they couldn't understand the sentence Ami had said, but those two words stuck out. She agreed.

The Outers merely nodded their head in agreement, even if Haruka wanted to do more than hurt the Earth prince.

A small, broken voice speaks out, "Ami, Michi? You'd do that?"

Only for her, they had thought. 

Only for her.

~End Flash Back~

They also told her to never lose the light that lay within her.

Too bad, she felt like shit. 

No matter what they did, and how much she tried, life was still as dark and lonely. Everything lost its shine and energy, the way she felt now.

There were so many things in life that wouldn't go away, her bond with Mamoru now broken, left and empty hole in her heart, along with the bond she had created with her future daughter, her heart constricts, who no longer exists in the world.

All she had worked for, Usagi thought furiously. Gone. Just because Mamo-baka couldn't 'deal' anymore. Stupid. It's not like.. She shuts her eyes tightly. She had fought for a reason. For her world to become calm and normal, something she craved so badly. That small glimpse of Crystal Tokyo brought hope to her. Hope life could be a little better… and Chibi Usa.. Her sweet little girl, her Chibi Hime, the little girl that would never be born. 

A tear is shed, a part of her life… gone.

~~~~

_Hoping for the sun one rainy day_

_Wishing that the rain would go away_

_So many tear pouring down on me_

You wrapped your arms around 

_You engaged me in a dance_

~~~~

Usagi sighs, school had returned, it seems the only great thing about the break up was she actually studied. She smiles ironically, looks like she was turning into Mamoru. 

*Oof*

Hands reached out to grab her, no matter the fact that it was uncharacteristic of him to do so.

Usagi straightens from the strangers hold and bows a little, "doumo sumimasen."

"It's fine," the stranger replied with his husky accent. 

She looks up to gaze at the person; she couldn't help but gasp, his eyes… They were so emotionless, cold; they held no life in them. 

*****

The girl before him had gasped. His cold façade slipped for a second. For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away, her eyes they held so much loss. But for what, he thought, what could be so horrible for her to lose the light that every human seemed to possess. 

Everyone but him, that is.

He watched as she stared.  Taking note that she had a beautiful, if somewhat sorrowful face, a most beautiful shade of eyes and hair, he had never seen blonde hair like that before, like spun gold, nor was the eyes different from the hair, an endless pool of blue. They both held a revering quality. 

Unique.

Snapping out of her trance, the girl blinked and extended her hand; delicate and pale, "watashi wa Tsukino, Usagi."

For some inexplicable reason, he too extended his hand; callused and tanned ones, "Hiiro Yui."

****

The soft touch struck them.

//Is it possible?//

\\What's this feeling I feel?\\

The two gazed warily at one another. 

****

Realizing that they still held hands, Usagi blushed and let go. The warmth and strange tingling sensation ebbed away as the rough hand that held hers was brought back to the boy's side.

Again, she looked into his eyes.

She didn't know why, but those eyes struck her. Beautiful eyes she felt were too sad to stay that way.

Surprisingly, she felt the urge to take away that sadness, the loneliness that radiated off of him.

Giving a small, if a little shy, smile, "would you like to have lunch with me?" Growing braver, she teased, "for saving me from a nasty fall Oh Knight in shining armor?"

****

The muscle near his mouth twitched up, Hiiro had the sudden urge to laugh at her teasing comedic.

He frowned, forcing the unwanted emotion away, she was making him feel things he thought he mastered to suppress, and he didn't know if he liked it.

****

Seeing him frown, her courage escaped, he was going to reject her. She knew it. 

How typical. 

She should have known no one liked her.

****

Seeing her eyes sadden and shoulders droop, Hiiro felt guilty. He had caused her pain, and that pained him.

[What?!]

Why would the feelings of a girl pain him? Again, he frowned this did not bode well.

Because you vowed you wouldn't harm an innocent, if intentionally, a voice in his mind answered.  Are you, Pilot 01, harming her intentionally?

Was he?

Yes.

Seeing her walk away, he wonders.

****

~~~~

Hoping for this love to come my way 

_Lonely was a price I had to pay_

_I stood all alone and waiting_

_For my prince to make me his lady_

~~~~

"Matte," came a low voice, she turns around.

He walked the few steps she had walked away from him to her and nods.

Usagi smiles. For some reason, she knew it was not his way to speak so openly. She tilts her head: wondering.

Tentatively, not sure if it was a good idea or not, she twines her right arm around Hiiro's left arm. 

Warmth quickly evaded her senses.

****

Seeing her smile did things to him. Like noticing the fact that she had a beautiful smile and a glimmer of sparkle reflected off her azure eyes.

He found he liked the thought that he made her feel better.

When she touched him, everything seemed all right. The troubles he faced seem to ebb away. 

It made him unsure though, he wasn't used to it… Human contact that is, it took all his will NOT to take her arm out, regardless of the fact he did like it. 

They walked silently towards their destination. The Crown Arcade.

The spark never left her eye.

****

~~~~

And you gave this love a chance 

~~~~

She sighs, clutching him closer, never getting enough of his warmth. 

A year had passed since they last met. It had taken some time and acceptance, but they opened up to each other. 

Loved one another.

Usagi closes her eyes, listening to the melody that was his heartbeat. How lucky was she to have him in her life. 

****

Hiiro had awoken to her stirring; he still couldn't believe Usagi was with him. 

His Koi.

As astonishing as it sounded, Hiiro wouldn't trade it for anything else. He didn't know how he'd last without her. 

He softly kissed her hair. Snuggling closer, he too couldn't get enough of the feel of her, her soft skin against his, her warm breath exhaling on his chest, the way her hair felt like silk in his hands. In turn, the blonde girl tangled her legs in his. As if keeping him from escaping… like he'd ever do such a thing.

Hiiro didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't by her side. 

He thought back to the day they met. It was a year ago. One year and four months to be exact.  She was 17, it was a couple of months before her birthday, and he was 19. 

~Flashback~

They had walked into the Crown Arcade. Just as she realized where she was Usagi tensed. She hadn't been here ever since the break up.

Hiiro had sensed a change in her, a fear. What was wrong? Thoughtfully, he takes her hand and gives a slight squeeze. 

Breaking out of unwanted memories she looks to Hiiro, she gives a small smile of thanks, brighter than her last.

Hiiro remembered loving that smile, even if he hadn't realized it at first. 

Usagi had gathered her courage, knowing someone would be here for her. They had taken a booth in the back, away from the noise and crowd.

Motoki was all smiles; Usagi hadn't been to the crown for ages. Frankly, he missed the little bunny. 

He could also see a change in her, she was still sad. He looked at the stranger that held Usagi, he didn't know how, but something told him Usagi would be all right. 

"Hi Usagi-chan," Motoki exclaimed, "I missed you here," and then added jokingly, "the Crown hasn't been having much revenue since you've been gone." 

Usagi lightly whacks Motoki, "hidoi," Usagi pouted.

"I'm just kidding," he then said sincerely, "I missed seeing you around, your bright smile needs to cheer this place up.

Usagi blushed, and sneaks a peek at Hiiro.

He seemed to be watching, silently assessing who this guy was. 

What for?

Even Hiiro didn't know. Catching Usagi's eye they again stared into the blue.

Motoki was entranced, then he smiled widely, he liked this boy already. He had been getting tidbits on Usagi every now and then and it had always been 'no change,' that she was still a depressed bunny. 

Disrupting the two, one had blushed lightly and the others eyes seemed to close up coldly, "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Furahata(?), Motoki, nice to meet ya."

Hiiro nods, "Hiiro Yui."

Hiiro Yui huh? Smiling at the younger man, thank you, he thought silently. 

"What would you two like?"

Hiiro answers, "water," he had already eaten.

After a moment, Usagi replies quietly, "a Pepsi and a cheeseburger."

Motoki stared sadly at Usagi, he missed the old Usa, the sweet and bright girl; he couldn't wait till Hiiro brought the Usagi he knew back.

"Oki Doki, orders comin' right up," he said cheerfully.

"Well I have more orders to fill and a counter to look after, it was nice meeting you Hiiro, Ja you two."

Usagi watched Motoki leave, she was glad to have a friend like him.

The two waited silently, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a silence that seemed to soothe Usagi and Hiiro.

She glances at Hiiro, "Hiiro?"

"Thank you, for coming here with me, I guess it was time I came back here, and I'm glad it was with you," Usagi sincerely told him.

And it was true, Usagi seemed to be drawing her strength from him, his aura exuded confidents and it was like he was giving her his strength to help.

Hiiro silently looks at her, he didn't know what to say to that, and he wasn't sure what to say, afraid he might say the wrong thing, "I'm glad to have met you."

It was the only thing that would come out, truthfully, what he had just said to her was true; there was something about her that calmed him; soothed his mind. (it's really soul but I don't think Perfect Soldier knows he has one yet.) 

A waitress brought their order and the two ate, well Usagi ate, in silence.

After they were done, the uncomfortable silence came.

What now?

Finally taking control of the situation, Hiiro again takes Usagi's hand, his neck tingeing pink at the gesture. Usagi blushes at the act and adjusts her hand for a more firm yet soft contact.

She discretely glances at him. He was truly handsome, in a mysterious and cold sort of way. He had the most unruly chocolate locks she had ever seen; her hands itched to move those locks away from his eyes, beautiful eyes; dark blue with a hint of lightness in him. They stared so intently at things at her, she felt as if he knew her by just one glance. He had a lean if slightly muscular body, tanned and athletic, he must do a lot of things. The way he walked to, so purposeful and without a doubt, like he knew what he wanted in life and was always sure in his decisions. She gazes forward, not wanting to get caught staring. 

They walked silently toward the park, thinking of each other.

Hiiro looked at Usagi intently, judging from Motoki's words and attitude, Usa-ch.. Wait.. What!! Where did that come from? He didn't mind, he thought, he rather liked calling her Usa-chan; it didn't seem right to call her anything but.

Thinking back to his previous thoughts, Hiiro could confirm his earlier suspicions; Usagi was a bright and loving girl, the exact opposite of him.

He didn't mind that too. 

[Hiiro Yui,] his inner conscience ordered, [you're new mission: bring Tsukino Usagi back to life.]

Mission accepted. 

~End Flashback~

It was the only mission he never regretted.

~~~~

_I haven't seen a rain or cloudy skies_

_Since I found you_

_I haven't seen a tear fall from my eyes_

_Since I found you_

_I'm never home alone at night_

_Since I found you_

~~~~

Hiiro had kept to his mission, but after a while, it stopped being a mission, it was something he needed, had to, do. 

~Flashback~ not really one.. More of reflection.. 

Slowly, with his patience, he brought Usagi back to her former self. As much as he hated to say so, he had help, his friends… yes, he could finally admit they were friends, with Usagi's assistance… but his friends were the ones who helped brought her out. 

There was only so much he could do; it wasn't like he could make her laugh without the help of Duo. Who else was he going to threaten to kill or would play pranks on the guys, including him, to draw laughter or a sparkle in her eye.

Who would irritate her to the point where she wouldn't be so soft spoken, and, instead, start to yell. Occasionally it would pain their ears but it was nice to hear her true voice. He pitied Wufei though, those few decks she gave him looked like it hurt, plus Wufei'd sport a bruise for a month, which amused Duo to no ends. So, as much as he could Duo would try to get Wufei in trouble from Usagi. 

Who would help her with her clumsiness, Hiiro chuckled, thinking of the first time he seen her trip, but the ever graceful silent Trowa. Like Hiiro, had an endless amount of patience, and knew just what to do to cure her of her flaw. 

Who else would draw out the caring nature, but angel personified himself. He brought Usagi to care for others more than she already did, and to show it. Who else helped her cure her of her insecurities by pointing out things only an empath could see. 

Like he said, he was glad to have met her. The light in her, the true her, was so beautiful, more beautiful than he could have imagined.

…and he was falling…

…falling in love with her.

~~~~

Despite what Hiiro thought, Usagi thought differently, the boys did help, but they weren't the ones who helped the most, it was Hiiro. She understood he didn't talk much, but his actions meant so much to her. He encouraged her with his eyes, soothed her with his touch, made her safe with his gentle hugs, gave her strength with his gentle hand squeeze, had also made her feel beautiful with his caring eyes, protected her with his firm hold on her hand. He did all that and more. 

He was patient, Hiiro didn't know what had gotten her so miserable, but he stood by her. She was the best friend she never imagined she'd find. 

She loved him. 

But he didn't know, not yet. 

~End Flashback~

It still amazed him so. Ever since that first day, it seemed Usagi understood him. More than he ever thought anyone could. It was like she knew what it was like to have duties and understood when he'd disappear for a few days and come back with no explanation. She didn't question him; it was like she silently supported him, even if she didn't know what it was, which was totally ridiculous.

Then the day came when he was gonna finally tell her… He just hoped that she didn't take it negatively. It would have crushed him.

~Flashback~

"Usa," he started. They had known each other for only five months; it was time to tell her. The others agreed entirely, not wanting Usagi to hate them for the secret about to be told. 

"Hai Hii-chan," a faint blush could be detected on his cheeks. He had just gotten used to calling her Usa, her nickname for him took some getting used to.

"I've got something to tell you," Hiiro had come a long way from speaking Hn'ese. It still freaked Duo out every time Hiiro spoke. 

"I… I uh…"

Usagi quirks her head, what was so important that, what was it again? Oh yah, Perfect Soldier boy, she thought confusingly, as Duo affectionately called him, to stutter.

Whatever it was, he wasn't getting it out any time soon. 

Usagi goes to sit by Hiiro and twined her hands with his. It was the most natural thing to do, and they weren't even going out. 

Hiiro took her encouragement, he draws a deep breath, "I'm… I don't know how you'll take this but I hope you understand and won't be too mad at me."

She frowns, why would she be mad at him.

"…I'm a soldier from the war," he started, "not just any soldier, but a Gundam Pilot, 01."

What was so bad about that, she thought?

He bows his head, refusing to look at her in shame, quietly he spoke, and "I killed people Usa-chan With no remorse at the time, but now," he looks at his hand, war scarred hands, "I regret it. But, if I had to do it again, I would." He said with finality. He would, he had the ability to help, and would do over again. This was whom he was, and if Usagi didn't accept that, maybe they weren't fit for each other like he thought. 

Oh, it was going to hurt. 

Usagi squeezes his hand, "I'd expect you to."

He looks at her, stunned.

Staring deep into his eyes, she says, "From what I heard on the news, the Gundam Pilots fought for peace, for the future of the human world. Yes, it started as you guys against the world and had fought for the colonies… but you changed. Don't you see Hiiro," she urged, "you're a warrior. You fought for the people. The five of you could have easily taken over for the colonies and control what you wanted, like Oz or the Barton foundation wanted, but you guys didn't do that. You're intentions were pure, and will always be that way."

A weight was lifted off his shoulder, and all it took was the encouraging words of an angel.

He loved her; there was nothing complicated to it. 

The two had talked quietly into the night, talking about Hiiro's past… It was time he cleaned out the nightmares that plagued his mind.  

~End Flashback~

He had been so worried that day. That she wouldn't accept him, being the killer he was and she being too innocent to be exposed to the evil that lived in the world. 

It had all been for nothing, his heart was lighter and he loved Usagi more than he thought possible.

****

Usagi sighed. She couldn't go to sleep but she lay there, in Hiiro's arms, content. She thought back on that terrifying day. 

~~~~

_I hope you never leave my sight_

_You brighten up my life_

~~~~

~Flashback~

Hiiro had told her that he was a Gundam Pilot. As a Pilot, his duties didn't stop; he still worked for Doctor J, whatever organization he was in.

Yah, she knew he was THE infamous Hiiro Yui, that he had a very high survival rate, and was the best soldier there was. Now she knew what 'Perfect Soldier' meant. But that didn't mean she couldn't worry, there was always the chance he wouldn't return one day and she didn't know if she'd be able to cope. 

The feelings she held for Hiiro… It was so intense; it extended beyond the feelings of what she felt for Mamoru. Compared to Hiiro, Mamoru's love was nothing. It was that big. She didn't know what would happen if she ever fou… No! She couldn't think that, she had to have faith in Hiiro, and though he didn't know it, the faith in her love for him. 

She was so relieved when she saw him climb through her window. Usagi had tackled him and hugged him so tight. Her fear had been so great; she couldn't bear to lose him. 

****

Hiiro returned the hug, he too feared for his life; he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to stop being with her and if it meant cheating death, he'd do that in a heartbeat. 

It was ironic really. During the war, he thought his life was expendable. He was nothing, but the thought of not being with HER, his Usa that would hurt far more than death. 

****

~End Flashback~

Then, she remembered what happened next, she was sure it would have been a disaster but it was too ridiculous for it to be so.

~Flashback~

The next day, the boys dropped by the apartment, knowing Hiiro would be there. They were nervous; they knew that Hiiro had told Usagi about being a pilot and they didn't know how she felt about it. 

They had come to love her as a friend. 

"Ohayou Minna-chan," she exclaimed, seeing their wary looks she all enclosed them in a hug, reassuring that them that they were still friends and nothing had changed. 

They all were relieved, Duo and Quatra sighed in relief and Trowa and Wufei were inwardly glad they still had Usagi as a friend. 

"Yosh, the Shinigami has not lost his touch," he joked, earning a thwap in the head.

The six of them had all gotten together for a day out on the park. Talking of things much needed to be discussed.

They walked around Juuban, not much could be done around there, there was the arcade but that too had gotten boring after a while. (--(; Usa get tired of the arcade??)

"Koneko-chan?"

Usagi tensed, only one person called her that.

****

Hiiro and the others had seen her tense, it seemed the man was calling her. Hiiro looked behind nonchalantly wondering who the guy was. 

Behind them were eight people, and all looked at them like they were a threat.

"Koneko," the man spoke forward.

Hiiro tensed, jealousy flashed in his eyes, the way the man said it so caringly… he had to watch him. 

The guys could see Hiiro tense, it was so obvious how much he liked Usagi but it seemed she was ignorant to it all. They didn't know what would happen but they knew they would stick out for Hiiro if anything came down. 

****

Usagi hesitates, what should she do. She was back to her old self, but seeing them… it made her feel… she couldn't find the right words for it. She just knew that they were a link to Mamoru and her destiny. 

She had been avoiding them lately, wanting a little normalcy in her life. They were her best friends but she needed her space. 

Usagi looks at the group, all seeing the worried and caring expressions set on their faces. Suddenly she felt ashamed, they had tried so hard to make her feel better and this is how she treated them. 

With no doubt in her mind, she did the one thing that would come naturally.

"Ruka-chan!"

****

Hiiro's heart constricts at the sight of Usagi going into the arms of the man.

Did it have to hurt this bad?

****

The boys looked on, seeing the expression on Hiiro's face they could not help but feel sorry for him.

~~~~

_I've waited for so long for someone like you_

_And finally my dreams are coming true_

_We have a chance lets take it_

And if we only try we can make it 

~~~~

****

Steel eyes glazed, he wouldn't give her up without a fight.

****

The Outer Senshi had come by for a visit, just returning from England. When they had been told that Usagi was still sad, they put all their priorities on hold and went to see their princess. 

Apparently, they were misinformed, if the fact that said person just gave her a bright smile and jumped in her arms were any indication.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka starts in mock admonishment, "I was told that you were feeling sad, have you been hiding from us?"

Usagi looks down in guilt, "I'm sorry Haruka, I didn't mean to."

Haruka's eyes soften, "It's alright Koneko, as long as you feel better. Now let me take a look at you."

She set Usagi down and did just so. She was better, more than Haruka thought she'd ever be. Her color had return to her skin, she had returned to her normal weight; not that skinny girl she had seen a month ago, and most of all, the sorrowful look was gone from her eyes, in fact, the light in her eyes had returned and there was something more that lay hidden beneath those depths. 

"Haruka," she turned.

"Stop hogging Usa, we'd like to see her too." 

Smiles were exchanged, "I missed you, Setsu-chan," Usagi said as she hugged the older woman. 

"I'm glad you're alright Usagi-hi…" stern eyes stopped her words. She would comply her request, just this once, "Usagi-chan."

Usagi's eyes become softer and she smiled at the time senshi. 

"Usa-mama," came the quiet voice of Hotaru. It was funny, Hotaru was only 2 years younger than her and she called her that, she didn't mind though.

"Ru-chan, how are you my Chibi Firefly?"

"I'm fine now that you're alright."

"Now Usa," Michiru reprimanded, "do you think you can get away from saying hello to me?"

Laughter lit her eyes, "of course not Michi-chan, never you." 

Hugs continued as the reunion included the Inner Senshi, who had scolded her for ignoring them for so long. 

When introductions were over a long silence started, Haruka and the others remembered who Usagi was with.

The two groups gave long stares, particularly between Haruka and Hiiro.

Usagi gnawed at her lips, what was she supposed to do. 'Hii-chan this is my best friends, they happen to be sailor senshi.. Oops did I neglect to mention I'm one too.. Girls.. Hiiro and his friends are the..

She was startled out of her cynical reverie when Haruka spoke up, "thank you."

The girls looked shocked at her. This over-protective senshi never liked ANY GUY with her 'koneko-chan.' 

"Hn."

The boy's sweatdropped. That's all he could say?

It was the wrong thing to say too, a tick had formed on the Kaze no Senshi's brow.

Usagi sweatdropped, looking at the two groups as one tried to deter a certain pilot from swiping out his gun and the other refrained a blonde tomboy from hurting the pilot.

~End Flashback~

Usagi giggled slightly, causing Hiiro to wake up from his sleep. 

"Hn.."

Couldn't he stop that?

Oh well, she tried.

"Nothing Hii-chan, just remembering how Ruka almost choked you to death."

****

Hiiro slightly flushed, it was all Duo's fault. If the braided baka didn't manage to take his gun from him, he could have prevented the rampaging blonde from attaching her hand to his neck.

Usagi had managed to calm the blonde down before he was choked to death.

It was embarrassing, the 'Perfect Soldier' could of got killed by a ::cough:: girl ::cough::.

How he wanted to kill Duo when he pointed that out.

"Awe.." 

Hiiro glanced at Usagi, a teasing grin on her face, "did Hiiwo hurt his manwy pwide.. poor baby."

Usagi giggled from on top him.

Grr.. 

He wanted to kill Duo, when Usagi saw him redden that day she broke down laughing… she still wouldn't let it go. 

"Eep!"

Hiiro had flipped positions so he was on top of the still giggling Usagi.

A sharp gleam pierced Hiiro's eyes.

"No Hii-chan.. N…

Bubbles of laughter echoed the room as the Perfect Soldier mercilessly tickled his 'enemy.'

Seeing tears form in her eyes, Hiiro stopped. Waiting till she regained her breath he quirks an eyebrow. 

A pillow got smacked to his head.

Dazed from the shot, Hiiro growled, he grabs Usagi's arm just as she was about to slide off the bed. He pinned her down, a mad gleam in his eyes, Usagi just stares into them. Slowly the gleam fades away and melts softly as he stares into the eyes of his love. 

He bends down and gives a light butterfly kiss on the corner of her mouth, then to her nose, then her cheeks, to the edge of her chin, and softly returned to her mouth. Usagi shuts her eyes at the tender kiss, she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer, wanting more. 

Hiiro deepened the kiss, gently sliding his tongue over her lips, nibbling a little, and enter her mouth. Tenderly he explores her mouth, caressing her cheeks as the intimate exploration continues. He loved the feel of her skin on his, the shivers he felt reverberate her body, the quickness of his heart as he felt the love she had for him. 

He couldn't get enough of it. 

Usagi moaned deep in her throat, Hiiro finally pulling away only to return to her lips, it was hard to let go. Kisses, err five minutes later, Hiiro put a stop to their activities… before it got too far. Regaining their breath, he rests his forehead on hers, he wanted to stay this way forever. Sighing sadly, he found they couldn't stay in, they had plans today and they couldn't afford to get distracted… 

…Or someone would try to choke him again. 

~~~~

_Hooh.._

_In this fairy tale romance_

_(Fairy tale hooh oh ooh…)_

~~~~

The two held hands, on their way to the Cherry Hill Temple. It was a weekly 'meeting,' even if there were no enemies to face. Things like gossiping and the moon hime's protection. Much to Usagi's annoyance, she didn't need to be coddled; she could take care of herself. 

Hiiro too had been irked; he was a Gundam Pilot for crying out loud! He could take care of Usagi, he WOULD take care of her ; it was an insult to all the training he went through. 

The two climbed up the steps, silently gazing at their surroundings. 

Hiiro looked at Usagi, he could easily see how she was chosen to be the reincarnated princess of the moon.

~Flashback~

"Hii-chan?"

"hn.." 

Usagi rolls her eyes as she stares at her best friend immersed to his laptop. 

She sobers up; it was time to tell him. Usagi hoped that what they had wouldn't change their friendship. 

"I have something to tell you," she continued.

Hiiro stopped, his full attention on her.

"As hard as it will be to believe, I was a Princess of the Moon Kingdom, a thousand years ago to be exact," Usagi goes on to explain the era and what happened all those millennia ago.

Usagi had hoped his view of her wouldn't change. That she wouldn't be treated as the princess she was destined to be, but a normal girl. She didn't want to lose Hiiro.

Despite the fact it was everything he was taught not to believe, he accepted what she said, Usagi would never lie to him. Not intentionally at least, he thought, thinking of all the times the girls had slipped and mentioned of that era. 

"There's something else you don't know about me… You see, I'm.. I'm not a normal person. I.. I'm Sailor Moon."

Hiiro's stares blankly. Sailor Moon? His sweet tenshi Sailor Moon? Actually, he mused, he wasn't surprised, she always liked to help people, including him.

"Hiiro?"

"Figures."

"Huh?"

"Just like you to help people… though how you, miss clumsy, got the job I don't know."

*thwack*

Hiiro blinked, he glanced at his best friend who had an impish smile on her face. 

Arching his eyebrows, he silently questions if she seriously wanted to challenge him.

*thwack*

Laptop forgotten, he chases the Bunny Princess only to tickle her mercilessly.

She never looked more beautiful, with her shining eyes and carefree smile. He was glad the role of princess didn't go to her head, like a certain former Queen of Earth.

~End Flashback~

The missing piece to the puzzle had been answered. He had always wondered how she seemed to understand him. She too was bound by duty and could not escape it. Even if she wanted to. 

****

Hiiro was her prince, the one who would protect her, the one who would rescue, the one who loved her. 

****

~~~~

_I haven't seen a rain or cloudy skies_

_Since I found you_

_I haven't seen a tear fall from my eyes_

_Since I found you_

I'm never home alone at night 

_Since I found you_

~~~~

The two entered… Only to hear the blast of two booming voices.

"Usagi-baka!! Your late!!"

"Yui!! What were you doing with my Koneko-chan," the person all but bit out. 

The louder of the two he feared, he couldn't very well kill her, Usagi would be upset if that happened.

"Hush you two, don't be such mother hens," came the calm reply of a book with a body, er.. I mean… Ami from behind the book she was currently reading.

The two spluttered; red faced.

"Me!!  Mother Hen to Usagi-baka," Rei yelled, insulted. 

"I'm not mother hen," Haruka pouted, "I just don't trust gun boy over there," she answered, pointing an accusing finger to said person, clearly upset.

"Really, its obvious," she said, setting down her book, an amused twinkle in her eye. 

Everyone leaned in, anxious to hear Ami's assumption of the two hot heads. 

"Rei, you yell at her for her tardiness for the reason that you worry what could happen to your best friend that you are VERY concerned over."

All but Rei laughed, who said nothing, her face flushed at the correct deduction. 

"And you Haruka," the Sky senshi stopped, dreading what Ami had to say, "can't stand the thought that you're 'koneko-chan' is with a boy. You treat her like a daughter."

Haruka sank down her seat, under everyone's scrutiny, she mumbles, "do not."

Michiru, who sat next to her, muffled her laughter and said, "do to."

Haruka just wrinkles her nose, which to the observer looked very hilarious for the sky senshi to do, "Michi," she wined.

Everyone guffawed; Haruka was acting like Usagi or Mina.

"You face this everyday," Hiiro questioned, a tiny sweatdrop appeared on his head, fearing the sanity his new 'friends.'

Usagi glanced at him, the sweatdrop still there, "don't ask."

Inside, she was happy to have her friends act so normally, everything was perfect. 

She sighs happily and looks down at Hiiro and hers twined hands.

~Flashback~

It started as normal night, well if you called Hiiro being nervous normal, if not strange. 

They were down by the docks, it had been a full moon as they watched the glowing ball peek out of the dark clouds looming above. 

The calm breeze touching the surface of the dark ocean, stilling its movement, the moonbeams glittering the ocean beyond. 

Walking in silence, they went down to the beach, the shores wave lapping their feet. Beautiful. Was the only thing that described the picturesque scene.

****

Hiiro glimpses down at his princess, hearing her wistful sigh. He runs his empty hand through his hair, he didn't know if he could do this. He knew he had to tell her, the way he felt was so strong and he didn't know if he could last without her knowing.

****

Usagi glances at her partner, he looked so apprehensive. What was wrong with him?

Wait?!

What if… what if they were leaving… that meant he was leaving… No!! He couldn't.

Panic gripped her, she unconsciously squeezed Hiiro's hand, her fears taking hold of her.

****

He felt her hand squeeze, he stares at Usagi; his troubles seemingly wash away by the sight of her.  

She seemed scared, Hiiro frowned, what was wrong?

"Usa," he questioned. 

No answer.

He stops them, she doesn't notice, "Usa," he says once more, shaking her a bit.

"Wa.." she snaps back to reality, gazing at the one she loves. 

"Daijobou?"

She relaxes a bit, and smiles, "daijobou."

He frowns, something was not right.

Well, it was now or never.

"Usa," he began.

She darted her eyes nervously.

Hiiro stopped, why was she staring at him like that, he thought apprehensively, he was quickly losing his courage. What was wrong?

"I…

Panic seized his throat, she was crying! Why was she CRYING??

What the hell was he going to do now?

Damnit! This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to hear him say 'I love you,' then she'd reply 'I love…'

Oh god, he was fantasizing, he should never have let Usagi con him into reading her those romance no…

[SHUT UP!!]

Wah??

[Baka, I knew I couldn't leave you alone.]

You again, it was more of a statement.

[Yes me, Hiiro no Baka stop talking to yourself and ask her what's WRONG!!]

Huh? Oh shit..

Composing himself, he takes his crying tenshi in his arms, "daijobou?"

Trembling voices replies quietly, "daijobou."

Sighs.

"Usa," he tilts her chin up, watery pools of blue look at him, a never-ending depth of sadness in their wakes, "what's wrong?"

Her face crumples and more tears fall, terror takes him again, an urgency is heard in his normally monotonous voice, "Usa?"

She buries her head in his arms, "don't leave me, onegai, don't."

Wah? Whoever said anything about leaving?

"You can't leave me Hii-chan, I need you," her voice slightly muffled, "aishiteru," she added quietly.

Perfect Soldier that he was he heard it, even if it was said so softly.

She loved him?

He didn't know what he was feeling, it was indescribable… it was heaven… No, he thought softly, it was her.

[Ah shaddup, your being selfish again, what about Tenshi??? HUH??]

He smirked, he didn't forget about her, he'd never forget about her.

"Who said I was leaving," he inquired softly, the word 'aishiteru' still resounding in his ears like a soft melody.

I could never leave you. 

*****

She had felt him tense, had he heard her? 

Tears dripped.

Goddess. WHY couldn't she stop crying.

[You love him, and you can't let him go.]

She didn't deny it, she did love him, more than she'd ever love anyone or anything. She was her everything. Without him… she couldn't even bear to think of it.

Realizing Hiiro waited for her answer, she murmurs softly, "it's the way you're acting. Like you have to tell me something, something bad."

*****

He smiles, the bundle in his arms still shaking, "I do have something to tell you… But I can assure you it's not bad."

Hiiro felt her still, "then what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Usa…"

He pulled her out of his arms and looks into her eyes, gently and quietly, "aishiteru Usa," it was said so lovingly.

****

He loved her…

Eyes widened, she couldn't breathe. Every part of her screamed for joy. Love… there was no word that could properly define what she felt for him, but love would suffice. There were too many thoughts, too many feelings for it to be love… It was more… it was like coming home.

"Aishiteru, Hiiro Yui."

****

The two came together in a soft kiss. Achingly soft, sweet and chaste. 

**** 

Unbeknownst to them, Michiru put her mirror down, giving the two some privacy, a tear fell from her eye. She had felt the turmoil of her princess, the ocean telling of the crisis, and came to check up on her. 

Michiru felt guilty, she had watched them, not able to tear away from the lovely scene. It was beautiful; the feeling they emitted was love itself.

She had to paint the memory, but nothing would come close to the real thing.

~End Flashback~

She saw the two eyes glazed, reminiscing of sweet love; a knowing look in her eye as the two broke out of their memories and gazed at each other. Usagi caught her eye and Michiru smiled. She was glad their princess was happy.

****

~~~~

_I hope you never leave my side_

_(Aahh) You brighten up my life_

~~~~

Usagi leaned into Hiiro's shoulder, content with watching the Chaos her friends were creating. She never thought love would feel like this. 

~~~~

_Hooooh…._

_I haven't seen a rain or cloudy skies_

_Since I found you_

_I haven't seen a tear fall from my eyes_

_Since I found you_

_I'm never home alone at night_

Since I found you 

~~~~

The group, including the Gundam boys, had joined them. Due to Duo's stupidity, the guys were laced into going shopping. Much to Wufei's annoyance. 

Truthfully, they were good friends. They all knew who each other were and was there to watch each other's back. Despite the fact a few wanted to kill each other.

Hiiro and Usagi laid back, the two behind the bickering group.

Usagi smirked.

Life was good.

~~~~

_I hope you never leave my sight_

_You brighten up my life_

~~~~

"Usagi-san?"

She turns to see him, recognizing the voice instantly.

Usagi gives him a small smile, "hai Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru winces, Usagi was close with everyone and never said a detached endearment to people she knew so long, but it was his fault he guessed.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-san, I didn.."

Usagi interrupts, "Wakatta .. Mamoru-kun," Mamoru smiles, "we are too different for us to be together, simply to say, we don't match. Our personalities are to spread to fill in the huge gap that divides us."

Mamoru, who had not talked to Usagi in a long time, stares, he had never heard a wiser statement from anyone, much less Usagi's mouth. 

"Despite our breakup Mamoru-kun, I hope we can still be friends," Usagi asked him, wanting his friendship.

"Hai, I'd like that, sarabada Usagi-chan, sarabada," he tells her.

She gives a wave to him and grants him that all too loved smile that would flutter his heart. 

Maybe he underestimated her, he thought moodily, he should have given her a chance, now it was too late. He had lost the bright angel that could have been his. 

Nevermind, he thought with a shake of his head.

He watched as Usagi gave him a final smile and went into the arms of a stranger: the one she loved.

She was never his.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~The rest of the song~~~~

_Never (never).. Never (never)_

_No never no no no_

_(See the rain in the sky)_

_Never never_

_No never no no no_

_(See a tear in my eye)_

_Since I found you.. Never  (never).. No never.. (Home alone at night)_

_I hope you never leave my side._

_You brighten up my life_

~~~~

So how'd you like it?? My first  one-shot song-fic.  I hope you guys like the song.. If it doesn't sound right then DL it and hear it for yourself.. Look at Me O.O I'm doing a shameless plug and its NOT for ME… ::shakes head:: I think I'm going koo koo. 

I really do hope it was okay.. as you can see I tried the humor bit.. dunno if it was funny though.. and for the love scenes.. I tried to go into detail but I think I made it too corny.. ::sighs:: alas, its not my thing….. ::sniffs:: I've never been in love to know..

Ha!! As you can see, I didn't make the Inners and Mamoru-kun back stabbers. I had a revelation, I like them, just didn't love them enough. That spot is reserved for Usa-chan, the Starlights, the Outers, Chibi Chibi, and all the bishies in the anime world… like Hii-chan, Yue-chan, Fei-chan, Veggie-chan, chibi-Gohan, Naka-chan, Legolas-cha.. Oops =S he's not anime.. I still love him...

Hehehe.. I have a big heart..

Anyways I hope you liked the small ficcy.. I had fun doing it..

Please review and thanks for taking the time to read..

~~Blaze-chan

xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com

Celestial_Artemis@sailormoon.com

Mauidrmr3sspnai@asianavenue.com


End file.
